Routine and Intimacy
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Follow up to Alpha's Anguish but can be read alone. The pack fit together neatly. There were nightmares, a cross between memories and fantasies, that were chased away with pack cuddles. There were a few arguments, but never escalated beyond some growling and empty threats. But, they were a family. An awkward family, but a family nonetheless. A family with a routine and more casual


Alice, Deucalion, and Peter stayed at the apartment with the pack for several more weeks. Her anxiety spiked whenever either of them mentioned going back to their own apartment, so Peter or Deucalion simply snuck out whenever she slept to gather more personal items.

After the first week of mild awkwardness, Alice easily fell into routine. She helped clean up when it was her turn and would offer to help Ennis to cook, which usualy got turned down. She spent most of her time floating between spending time with the twins, reading through Deucalion's expansive library, and generally bonding with everyone.

The routine within the pack didn't change much. Ennis was still the first awake and would start the coffee pots (they required two) before cooking breakfast. He cooked all meals, except for dessert. He was not gifted in baking, but Alice and Kali were happy to bake together.

Kali enjoyed having another woman around the most. And, Alice was more than happy to let Kali do her nails or would sit between the older woman's legs for Kali to comb her nails through her hair. Alice usually dozed off and would wake up curled up in her lap or tucked into her side.

The twins accepted Alice the quickest. It was most likely due to their close ages, but they spent the most time with her. They'd drag her out to go shopping or would just play games together, filling the apartment with chaotic laughter or short chases.

Peter and Kali still didn't particularly get along, but they did stop growling at each other. They'd flash some fang occasionally, but it was usually over something silly, like Peter stealing her coffee mug or Kali stealing the last piece of bacon. Being in a relationship with the chef came with bonuses, she'd remark with a smirk.

The trio declared that Saturday nights were 'pack nights' and they would all spend time in the living room, usually crashing across the furniture and floor. They'd all play games together or watch movies until they fell asleep with the tv still on. Even Deucalion wasn't immune to the comforting warmth of pack cuddles and would doze off.

There was also a lot of casual intimacy within the pack. The twins were quick to hug Alice or Kali, or to playfully tackle the other males. Deucalion would easily sidestep them, but would pat their cheeks affectionally for trying. Peter and Ennis were more than happy to play fight with them.

Ennis patted everyone's head and would ruffle hair whenever possible. Deucalion was of course, exempt from the hair ruffling, but would sink into the larger man's back in the mornings before coffee. Ennis also gave the best hugs and was always more than happy to sling his arm around someone's shoulders. Thankfully, only Kali got his kisses.

Kali, on the other hand, was more physical than Alice initially thought. She would sit in someone's lap without warning and would nuzzle their necks. It was also a common sight to see her clinging to Ennis' back, contently nuzzling his neck and shoulder. She was also usually right behind Ennis, combing her fingers through messed up hair.

Deucalion took time to wake up. And, in that pre-coffee, half-asleep state, he was particularly affectionate. He'd lean into Ennis or Peter with little warning and would kiss Ennis on the cheek or Peter on the lips. The twins would take advantage of their alpha's sleepiness and nuzzle into his sides, each receiving nuzzles on the top of their heads and cheek kisses.

Peter was honestly the worst when it came to lounging across laps. If someone was sitting on the couch, there was an extremely high chance of him laying across their lap. Or he'd pull someone into his lap and lazily nuzzle their cheek or neck. Only Alice and Deucalion would receive his kisses, though.

The pack fit together neatly. There were nightmares, a cross between memories and fantasies, that were chased away with pack cuddles. There were a few arguments, but never escalated beyond some growling and empty threats. But, they were a family. An awkward family, but a family nonetheless.


End file.
